World
Using one of the sets of photos on the Course Resource Page, write an account of a world based on the photos in one set. You don't have to use all the photos in the set. Your account does not have to include a narrative or storyline, but should discuss some of the characters, the settings, and interactions between characters and between characters and elements of the setting. Your characters should be designed so as to be able to play archetypal roles in any narrative unfolding in your world. Chosen Photo Set 4 The Man with a Mask Nobody really knows the Man in the Mask, not even himself. As far as he could remember, he has always worn a mask. He didn't have to eat or drink, so he never felt the need to take it off - which in all honesty, was one of the least atypical aspects about him. What was not however, was that because he didn't have the need to fill his stomach, he focused his entire energy on filling his brain instead. And then, he even found a purpose for his mask, for having not known what it was for, he had to invent the meaning for it himself. Therefore, each time he mastered a subject, he made a mark on the mask. Word spread, and people soon found out about his wisdom, and started coming to him for advice. Now, a 132 years old, even though he still didn't know what his mask was for, everybody else knew, just by looking at all the ornaments decorating the mask, what a clever man he was. The Man with a Hat would often seek advice from the Man with a Mask. The Man with a Hat The Man with a Hat had none of the qualities one would have expected from a hero. Or rather no one quite new that he was a hero, because he never boasted or even informed anybody that he was protecting them from harm. A quiet hero, hiding under his hat, an introvert, he spurred into action whenever he had a chance. On one of those occasions, the Man in the Mask saw him. From that moment onwards they've developed a mentor and mentee relationship. The only other friend the Man with a Hat had was the Woman with Long Hair. The Woman with Long Hair Was no damsel in distress. She cultivated her long hair to prove that it wouldn't come in her way when fighting and prove she did. She was one of the best warriors in the city, and no aspects of her womanhood were a nuisance to that. She had a love/hate relationship with the Man with a Hat for they were both stubborn, and though they sparred and bickered quite a lot, they cared for each other deeply and had a mutual respect. The Old Houses On The Corner of The Street Was where the characters would discover an ancient circle of magic, and unfortunately source of all the evil that has recently been awakened in their village. Hiding in plain sight.